Refrigeration apparatus, such as refrigerators, freezers, dehumidifiers and air conditioners, include a sealed refrigeration system for providing cooling. A typical system includes a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator with intermittent recirculation of a refrigerant or coolant to provide cooling. A typical refrigerant used in refrigerators and freezers is known as R-12, while a typical refrigerant used in air conditioners is known as R-22.
Both of the above-mentioned refrigerants include chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). In servicing refrigeration apparatus at the present time, CFCs are customarily released to the atmosphere. However, CFCs are believed to deplete the ozone layer from the atmosphere. This damages the atmosphere since the ozone layer filters harmful ultraviolet radiation from sunlight.
Occasionally, it is necessary to remove the refrigerant from a sealed system. For example, if a compressor needs to be replaced, or if there is an improper charge in the system, or if there is a flow restriction in the sealed system, then it is necessary for a service technician to evacuate the refrigerant from the sealed system prior to servicing. One commonly used method uses a long hose connected to a valve brazed on a line of the sealed system to purge the refrigerant either directly into the home, or outside the home. However, this procedure has caused concern among environmentalists as a result of its harmful effects to the ozone layer.
Various apparatuses are available for capturing the refrigerant removed from a sealed system. Examples of refrigerant recovery and capture devices are disclosed in Cain U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,178 and Lower et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,330. However, these disclosed devices are believed to be heavy, bulky, complicated and expensive. In a recently reported survey, the available equipment for refrigerant recovery/recycling weighed from 40 to 600 lbs with an average weight of close to 150 lbs. The cost of such equipment varied from a low of $1,200 to as high as $24,000. While large repair shops may easily justify such expense, refrigerant recovery is not performed often enough for most small repair shops to justify the cost of purchasing or acquiring the expertise to correctly use such equipment.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.